


Tis No Spirit That Can Walk the Air

by ibonekoen



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: F/M, Porn With Plot, Well - Freeform, but then it developed plot, eventually, the prince/bodyguard au everybody is excited about, this was supposed to just be smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-26 01:53:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14990216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ibonekoen/pseuds/ibonekoen
Summary: Competence was one of Jyn's biggest turn-ons, and Prince Cassian Andor apparently had it in spades.





	1. Breach Party

**Author's Note:**

> I would just like to say that this is an incredibly supportive fandom, and I am so glad that I found the discord chat. Thank you all.

Jyn cast a dubious glance at her reflection in the full-length mirror. “You must be joking, right?”

A floor length midnight blue taffeta gown hugged her lithe body. The off the shoulder elbow sleeves of the lace bodice flattered her, to be honest, but she still felt incredibly out of place, especially in stiletto heels. The crisp taffeta ribbon tied in a bow at her waist screamed high fashion, and if the intent had been to make sure she blended in with the nobility, well, top marks. But she couldn’t possibly _fight_ in that get-up.

“I’m afraid not, Ms. Erso.” Kay Tuesso, Lord Chamberlain of the Household, swept an appraising gaze over her and nodded. “I don’t see the problem. The dress looks lovely. It appears to fit perfectly.”

Jyn pinned him with an acerbic glare over her shoulder. “I’ve been charged with keeping the prince safe. You expect me to do that in _this_ ?” She scoffed and shook her head — kudos to the palace stylist. Her pinned curls didn’t budge even a centimeter.

The blond-haired man drew himself up to his full height. “Ms. Erso,” he began in a sharp, haughty tone, “it is His Majesty’s coronation. Everyone will be in formalwear. As his personal bodyguard, you will be required to blend in.”

Jyn snorted and tugged at the full skirt. Maybe she could cut a slit in the side to give herself more freedom to move. She squatted down, much to Lord Tuesso’s dismay, if the high-pitched squeak that came from him was any indication. “I could blend in just as well in a suit.”

Her lips curled into an amused smirk as she caught the reflection of the Lord Chamberlain’s aghast expression. She’d been in the small European country of Fest for a little over a week and a half, and she’d already discovered how much she enjoyed causing him to make faces.

“ _Ms. Erso_ , that is entirely inappropriate,” he snapped. “You will wear this gown or you will be replaced.” He sniffed indelicately and turned on his heel, storming out of the room.

Jyn blinked and lifted her eyebrows, throwing an incredulous look at the door swinging closed behind the Lord Chamberlain.

“I think you struck a nerve.”

The warm rumble of the prince’s voice brought an excited smile to Jyn’s face. She quickly schooled her expression into something blander, but any attempt at aloofness was marred by the curve of her lips.

It seemed she couldn’t keep a smile of any kind off her face in the presence of the crown prince himself.

She dipped into a curtsy, bowing her head. “Your Majesty.”

Cassian of the House Andor, Duke of Atrivis, Crown Prince of the Realm of Fest, smirked. “You know better than to call me that in private, _Ms. Erso_.”

She laughed and moved closer to him, the swish of her skirt drawing his attention. She loved the feel of his gaze sliding over her form, the shiver it elicited in her. She stopped within arms’ reach, and she hummed as the prince drew her close.

“That’s a good look on you, querida,” he murmured against her cheek.

Her eyes drifted closed as he kissed her, slow and sweet as if he were savoring the contact. “Mmm, apparently it’s inappropriate if I wear a suit,” she breathed.

He hummed and trailed kisses along her jawline. “Kay is old-fashioned. I’ll have a word with him.”

She shuddered as his lips pressed against her bared shoulder; goose pimples raised on her flesh. Saw would blow a gasket if he could see her now. Sleeping with the client, in addition to being highly unprofessional, formed a dangerous attachment that could be exploited in a crisis.

When she’d taken the assignment, she’d known the prince was attractive. She’d had to have been blind not to notice his handsomeness in the photographs attached to his dossier. Saw had chosen her for the assignment specifically because she’d proven in the past that she was capable of keeping her head on straight in the face of an attractive client.

She hadn’t expected the prince to get under her skin with his charming personality.

~*~*~*~

Before she’d taken the assignment, Jyn had been made aware that Prince Cassian had a reputation for giving his bodyguards the slip.

“Is it really hurting anyone?” she’d wondered as she’d glanced over the prince’s dossier.

That had been the first time Lord Tuesso had looked at her in horror. “I beg your pardon?”

“I’m not seeing where he’s ended up in any of the tabloids.” She’d lifted her head and met the Lord Chamberlain’s gaze evenly. “Maybe he’s just wanting some fresh air.”

The spindly man had drawn himself up to his full height and affixed her with a glare. “Ms. Erso, you are being tasked with the responsibility of protecting our sovereign. There have been—” he trailed off, his tongue darting across his lips, “anonymous threats made against the prince. The odds of something happening to him if he is unaccompanied are high. Too high for comfort. If you take issue with your task, I’m sure Mr. Gerrera can find someone more willing—”

“No, no.” She’d quickly shaken her head, which had set her ponytail swinging slightly back and forth. “No issue. You want your prince safe, I’ll watch him like a hawk, I promise.”

Tuesso had harrumphed but nodded stiffly. “See that you do,” he’d said sharply before continuing the debriefing.

~*~*~*~

The first time the prince had snuck out of the palace under the cover of darkness, Jyn trailed him. In addition to being curious about where he went, she needed to know how he was getting out of the palace without being seen. The prince wasn’t the first rich person she was tasked with protecting; she had theories about how he was sneaking out. She’d been allowed into his room to inspect it for potential threats before he’d gone to bed, and while she hadn’t discovered any hidden panels, switches or doors, she was willing to bet there was some way he was getting out of his room without alerting anyone.

She knew that he liked to take his car out for a drive after dark, and she waited in the palace garage. Hearing a door open, she ducked down in the front seat of her car. When she didn’t hear an engine crank up, she peeked over her steering wheel just in time to see the prince wheeling a blue Ducati Monster motorcycle out of the garage.

Jyn had to admit that was a smart move. Starting the motorcycle in the garage would’ve drawn attention. She followed him on foot to the palace gates, and she smirked as he revved the motorcycle’s engine and zoomed off. Luckily, she’d thought ahead and parked her Hyundai Santa Fe SUV in the brush.

She yanked off the camouflage tarp she’d covered the vehicle with so it wouldn’t stand out among the trees, and she got in, cranking up the engine.

She caught up with the prince quickly, hanging back so as not to draw his attention. As she followed him up into the mountains and watched the way he hugged the curve, she realized the prince knew exactly how to handle that beautiful machine he’d straddled.

Shit. That just made him more attractive.

By the time the prince turned off the paved road onto a grass-covered dirt path, her panties were soaked through. Competence was one of her biggest turn-ons, and Prince Cassian Andor apparently had it in spades.

Aside from them, the path was deserted, and she couldn’t very well deny that she’d been following him at that point. When he parked his motorcycle at the edge of a large wooded area, she parked next to him. She could hear him laughing as she got out of the vehicle, and she grinned as he removed his helmet.

She locked her knees, pretending that they weren’t the slightest bit weak as he shook out his hair. “Your Highness,” she drawled.

“Ms. Erso.” He hung his helmet off the handlebar of his motorcycle and smirked. “Good evening.”

She hummed and slipped her hands into the pockets of her leather jacket. “You’re up late.”

“One could say the same for you, Ms. Erso.” His brown eyes seemed to peer into her soul, and Jyn found herself wanting to do something absolutely inane like touch her hair or fidget with her earring.

Instead, she curled her hands into fists inside her pockets. “I’m not the future sovereign of a nation,” she pointed out.

“No, but you _are_ charged with his safety.” His smirk widened slightly. “Don’t you need to be well rested in case you have to battle an assassin?”

“Do you foresee being attacked at a Parliament meeting, Your Highness?” She kept her cool even as her pulse raced when the prince — taller than her by nearly a head — drew closer. She had to tilt her head back slightly to look up at him.

“You never know. I could have enemies lurking everywhere.” He smirked and headed toward a rough-hewn path that cut through the woods.

Narrowing her eyes, Jyn plunged into the woods after him.

When she emerged from the brush, her breath caught. She found herself in a large clearing, and above her head, millions of stars blanketed the night sky. She’d never seen so many stars, not since she was a little girl and Papa—

She swallowed the lump in her throat and cursed as she jumped, the prince’s whispered breath on her ear.

“Beautiful, isn’t it?”

Forcing down a barrage of memories of a pigtailed girl naming constellations with her father, Jyn nodded. She kept her arms locked at her sides, hands balled into fists, as she fought the urge to hug herself. “Mmhmm.”

She could feel his eyes on her, and she kept her face upturned, staring at the stars. She hadn’t been stargazing in ages, but she could still pick out constellations — Cygnus and Ursa Major, even her mother’s namesake, Lyra.

“Do you ever just relax, Ms. Erso?” the prince asked quietly, his soft tone dispelling the silence.

“Sometimes.” Not really, not anymore. If he sensed her tension, he didn’t comment. She cleared her throat. “Do you come out here often?”

The prince chuckled. “Often enough. If Kay had his way, I would never leave the palace. I can’t be locked in a cage. I would go mad.”

Her throat clenched tight; she knew that feeling all too well. She couldn’t imagine being forced to remain behind lock and key.

“At least it’s a pretty cage,” she offered. She cleared her throat as she met his inquisitive eyes. “Unlimited alcohol. Pretty women — or men, if that’s your preference. Sure, it sucks being told where to go and what to do and wear, but it could be so much worse.”

His father had died, true, and he would have to assume the throne, but at least he’d been there when it happened. At least he had the closure of knowing what had happened to his papa.

_Remember, whatever I do, I do it to protect you. Say you understand._

Of course she’d said that she did, but she wasn’t so certain anymore. It didn’t matter anyway; her father had completely disappeared. Even Saw, with his seemingly infinite resources, hadn’t found him.

She pulled her focus back to the prince as he eyed her appraisingly. She felt as if she was being sized up, and she tilted her chin up, meeting with his gaze with a challenging one of her own. He edged closer to her, and she tried to ignore the uptick of her heartbeat.

“You know, my previous guards, their silence about my nightly wanderings was bought with a small bribe.” He took another step toward her, narrowing the distance between them. He hovered close enough that she could smell the sandalwood and bay rum of his cologne, and he gazed down at her through long eyelashes. “Name your price.”

He was charming, she’d given him that. Charming and handsome, and he knew it. She was a consummate professional though — even with soaked panties that she was desperately trying to ignore. She hadn’t worked her way up into the world of personal security by being easily persuaded by her clients.

“You couldn’t afford it, Your Highness,” she said in a lofty tone. “I’ll give you ten minutes, and then we’re returning to the palace.”

He laughed and smirked as he tilted his head. “I’m a very rich man, Ms. Erso, and everyone has a price. It’ll be a fun challenge finding yours.”

~*~*~*~

The next time he attempted to sneak out, she was waiting in the garage, holding the keys to his Ducati. He raised his eyebrows and held out his hand expectantly.

She shook her head and slipped the keys into her jeans pocket. “Not tonight, Your Highness. You have a big day ahead of you tomorrow. Back to bed.”

She moved past him, headed back toward the palace.

“You can’t just take my keys!”

She hadn’t heard the irritation in his voice before, and she tried not to grin. She shouldn’t have found it amusing. She continued along the stone path.

“Erso!”

She didn’t stop at his hissed yell, but she could hear hurried footsteps behind her.

A hand grabbed her forearm in a tight grip, and she reacted instinctively. She grabbed the outstretched arm, ducked under it and pulled.

The prince’s pained yell brought out of her fight or flight reaction just before her foot lifted to slam into his back. “Shit!” she exclaimed as she dropped his arm and stumbled back.

“Fuck!” Cassian hissed, his eyes wide. “Holy shit, remind me not to sneak up on you.”

“Fuck, I’m _so_ sorry!” She couldn’t keep the rattled tone from her voice; she’d just assaulted the prince! She could see Saw’s disgruntled frown already. Some consummate professional she was, attacking her own client. “You snuck up on me, I—”

“It’s fine, it’s fine,” Cassian muttered through gritted teeth as he cradled his arm to his chest. It could’ve been a trick of the garden lights along the path, but his pupils seemed to be dilated.

“Um.” She felt horrible. “I should— Let me make sure it wasn’t dislocated, okay? Then you should put ice on it overnight. I’ll, um, I’ll give Lord Tuesso my resignation letter in the morning.” Saw would be furious.

“What? No, you can’t leave now.” Cassian gave a furious shake of his head.

She stared at him. Surely she’d heard him wrong.

Shaking her head, she felt along his shoulder, aware of the sharp hiss of pain as her fingers moved over his skin. “You definitely need ice on that,” she mumbled. “I’m _so_ sorry, Your Highness.”

“You reacted on instinct. I shouldn’t have grabbed you. I’m impressed, actually. That was fucking hot.”

Now she _knew_ she’d heard him wrong. “We should get you inside. It doesn’t seem to be dislocated but you might still want to see your physician.”

Cassian hummed. “Promise me you won’t resign.” His eyes seemed to bore into her marrow as he continued cradling his arm to his chest.

“What? Why?” She shook her head, incredulous. “I’ve _injured_ you! You’re the  _prince_!”

He grinned. “I trust you to protect me.” He tried to move his arm and grimaced, sucking in a sharp breath. “Okay, come on. You said I need ice on this thing.”

Stunned and scarcely able to believe his cavalier attitude, Jyn followed the prince into the palace.


	2. On Thin, Mango-Flavored Ice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lord Tuesso has a conniption, Jyn meets Cassian's uncle and his personal aide-de-camp, and scraped ice is consumed.

Lord Tuesso had, predictably, a conniption when Cassian appeared at breakfast with his arm in a sling.

“It’s fine, Kay,” Cassian snapped as the Lord Chamberlain fussed over him. “I sprained my shoulder yesterday. I’ve put ice on it, and I’m just resting it. Don’t worry, I won’t be wearing the sling at the children’s hospital. Your publicity photos won’t be marred.”

He caught Jyn’s eye and winked, smiling.

Kay noticed the wink, and he narrowed his eyes at the young woman, who stood at attention next to the doorway. “What do you know of this? How did you allow this to happen on your watch?”

Jyn opened her mouth to respond but Cassian snorted.

“Leave her alone, Kay. I dismissed her. I gave her the evening off so I could indulge in some futbol, okay?”

Splotches of red appeared on Kay’s face. “Your Highness, we have spoken about this,” he said in a controlled tone, as if he was trying to stop his anger from boiling over. “You are not to dismiss your guards without my approval, and for god’s sake, what have I told you about contact sports?”

Cassian rolled his eyes as he attempted to cut his grapefruit into sections one-handed. “I’m not made of glass, Kay. My father continued to play futbol even after he became king. Why shouldn’t I?” 

He made a frustrated noise as the grapefruit slid out from under his spoon as he pressed down, and the serrated edge of the spoon clanked against the plate. He cut his eyes at Jyn and then gestured toward his food. “Will you help me with this? Then sit. Eat.”

“Your Highness!” Kay’s face had become a bright scarlet, and Jyn swore she could see veins throbbing in his forehead.

“Thank you, Your Highness, but I’ve already eaten,” Jyn said smoothly. She did step forward and hold the grapefruit steady so he could cut it better.

Cassian hummed, studying her with a critical eye as he segmented the grapefruit and then ate a piece. “Another time.”

Jyn bowed her head, feeling her cheeks grow warm. “As you wish, Your Highness.”

Kay made a distressed noise as he turned on his heel and walked out of the room.

Cassian grinned and dipped his toast in the bright yellow yolk of his fried egg. “Sure you won’t have something, Ms. Erso? There’s plenty.”

The food did look appealing, and she’d only had coffee and a protein bar because she’d woken up late and had to rush to meet the prince outside his rooms. Still, certain rules had been instilled in her, and she’d already made Kay’s blood pressure rise. “I’m on duty, Your Highness,” she reminded him with gentleness in her voice. She shouldn’t be fraternizing with him at all.

He had a nice smile though, and he seemed to be genuinely kind. She’d expected a spoiled self-centered brat when Saw had told her she’d be babysitting a prince.

He didn’t appear to be romantically attached to anyone as far as she could tell. Not that it mattered one way or the other to her. She was just there to protect him.

The door to the dining room opened, and Kay entered, clearing his throat. The scarlet had faded from his face and only splotches of light red remained. “Your Highness, do remember that your uncle will be arriving at ten.”

Cassian made a face and nodded. “How could I forget? Don’t worry, Kay, I promise I’ll be ready.”

Kay harrumphed and exited the room again, but not without shooting Jyn a withering glare.

Cassian sighed and shoved the last bit of food into his mouth, then dapped at his lips with his napkin. “And so the day begins.” He rose to his feet. “Come on, Erso. I need to get dressed.”

~*~*~*~

Cassian’s personal valet was a brown-skinned man with kind, black eyes and a perpetual warm smile on his face. His black hair and facial hair was neatly trimmed, and he really was a handsome man. He might’ve been even more handsome if he hadn’t been dressed in the most ridiculous outfit Jyn had ever seen.

The alternating blue, ice blue and white stripes weren’t so bad, really, but when they ran from neck to toes, they were a bit much. Paired with puffy sleeves on a doublet and equally puffed pantaloons, the whole outfit was laughable. Black boots were covered in striped covers, and topping off the outfit was a black beret.

“I’m Cassian’s personal pilot and driver as well,” he’d proudly explained when Jyn had first met him. He’d introduced himself as Bodhi Rook.

She’d tried to take him seriously, honest, but she’d taken one look at him and doubled over with laughter. She’d laughed until her stomach had hurt, and when she’d looked up at him, he’d had a cross expression on his face.

Jyn had straightened up and wiped tears from her eyes. “I’m sorry, it’s just—”

“Yes, I  _ know _ , I look ridiculous.” He’d sighed, heavy and world-weary. “It’s  _ tradition _ .”

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry. No offense.” She’d cleared her throat. “Jyn Erso.”

His eyes had gone comically wide.

“Erso? Like Galen Erso?”

Her whole body had gone cold with the last vestige of her giggles. “You know my father?” she’d asked sharply. 

“I-I used to work for Orson Krennic, Cassian’s uncle. Galen is on his staff.” Bodhi had given her a small smile, but Jyn hadn’t been able to respond past the buzzing in her head.

She hadn’t asked the millions of questions that had pricked her insides. She hadn’t mentioned his name since that first meeting, and Bodhi had taken the hint. He hadn’t brought up the subject of Galen Erso again, although sometimes Jyn could see curiosity in his eyes.

They’d become fast friends because Bodhi was gentle and sweet, despite the ridiculous ceremonial uniform. It seemed he only had to wear it on special occasions, like when the prince made an appearance in town. His every day uniform consisted of the doublet in deep blue and trousers to match.

He seemed to be a close friend to Cassian too, for all that he was an employee.

“You actually call him by  _ name _ ?” She’d stared at Bodhi in amazement after the third or fourth occurrence of him using the prince’s given name. “Tuesso doesn’t yell at you?”

Bodhi had shrugged. “I used to only do it when Cassian and I were alone, but then Cassian told Lord Tuesso off. He’s unconventional, our prince. He’s a people’s person.”

Jyn had hummed noncommittally. She didn’t want to think too much about the prince or the possibility of getting too familiar with him. He was a paid assignment, that was all.

Of course, it was difficult not to stare when the prince emerged from his bedroom dressed in a dark slate gray tailored suit that fit so well. Her eyes drifted to his chest, and she was startled to see two button done up instead of his usual three. It still afforded her a peek of his collarbone, and she ignored Bodhi’s all too knowing grin as she slipped on her reflective sunglasses.

“Your uncle is waiting in the solarium, Your Highness,” she said.

“What, he arrived quietly and on time?” Cassian seemed taken aback and pressed a hand to his chest. “Is the world coming to an end?” He grinned and winked at Bodhi, who snickered quietly, as he adjusted his cufflinks.

“Oh, I’m told he arrived in a dramatic fashion with a full fanfare,” Jyn drawled. “Complete with an entourage. I believe he pouted when he realized you weren’t there to greet him.”

Cassian laughed, and she opened the door leading out into the corridor. Making sure he was behind her, she stepped out of his rooms and headed down the corridor toward the staircase. Cassian came after her and Bodhi brought up the rear of their three-person procession to the solarium.

Jyn was the first to enter the solarium, and her heart lodged in her throat.

Standing behind Orson Krennic, Duke of Lexrul, stood a man with a familiar face. Older, with more lines than she remembered, but the same ocean eyes that she saw reflected back in the mirror every morning. He at least had the decency to look as shocked as she felt, though she fought to keep her emotions off of her face.

“Jyn,” Galen Erso whispered, drawing Cassian’s gaze to him. Jyn could hear the broken glass quality of her father’s voice, and she squared her shoulders, locking her jaw in a defiant set.

Cassian’s eyes narrowed at Galen, but then he smiled as Krennic rose from his seat. “Uncle, I’m so sorry to have kept you waiting.”

“Cassian, my boy.” Krennic swept his ostentatious white cape back over his shoulders and held out his arms.

Cassian moved forward, embracing his uncle quickly and efficiently before stepping back. “What brings you here, Uncle? My coronation is not for another week.”

Jyn tuned them out as she kept her back ramrod straight. Once again, she felt grateful for her sunglasses. No one could see the chaotic storms in her eyes. She clasped her hands behind her back, which kept them from trembling. She couldn’t let any emotion show.

Her father, whom she hadn’t seen since she was eight years old and had assumed was dead, stood behind the Duke, calm and quiet, as if his presence wasn’t completely earth-shattering. His eyes flicked toward Jyn multiple times, and once or twice toward Bodhi. Jyn noted the fond curl of her father’s lips and the answering smile on Bodhi’s face and wondered just how close the two had been.

Had Saw known the truth and kept it from her? Why had her father left without so much as a goodbye?

Her head reeled; she had so many questions and no idea if she truly wanted answers.

Galen approached her, and Jyn’s body stiffened, the line of her body showing her tension.

“Stardust,” he breathed.

“ _ Don’t _ ,” she growled through clenched teeth. “I’m working.” She caught Cassian’s concerned gaze and bowed her head to him. Then she canted her head toward the door, and he gave a slow nod.

“Uncle, I’m so sorry, but I just remembered I’m late for a dedication at the children’s hospital.” Cassian gave his uncle a cheerful smile. “We’ll continue catching up at dinner, yes?”

He didn’t wait for an answer; he turned and strode from the solarium, Jyn and a confused Bodhi on his heels.

“Are you alright?” Cassian asked Jyn in a low tone as they walked down the corridor.

Her throat burned with unshed tears, but she forced a bright smile on her face and nodded. “Of course, Your Highness.”

He shot her a skeptical look but nodded. “Take us into the city, Bodhi. The raspados shop, please.”

Bodhi nodded and bowed slightly before hurrying off in the direction of the garage.

“You know that man,” Cassian said in a matter-of-fact tone. “My uncle’s personal aide-de-camp. Erso, I think, is his name.”

Jyn’s throat constricted, her shoulders tensing again. Oh fuck, she wasn’t prepared for that conversation. “Your Highness,” she breathed, and there was a slight edge of desperation that made her cringe. She didn’t want to tell him; it was too personal, and she needed to maintain a professional boundary with him.

“Judging by his age, I’d guess he’s your father.” Cassian paused mid-step and carefully touched her upper arm. “Ms. Erso—  _ Jyn _ — if he makes you uncomfortable, I will ban him from the palace.”

Jyn turned astonished eyes up to him as she felt the world’s axis tilt under her feet. She couldn’t recall the prince ever using her first name before, and it struck her that he really was concerned for her well-being. “I—” She shook her head and dropped her gaze to his feet. “I can’t ask you to do that, Your Highness.”

“It would be no trouble.” He squeezed her shoulder. “Come on. Bodhi will be waiting for us. A raspado will make you feel better.”

She didn’t want to admit how much his touch affected her, that it rocked her to her core. “What exactly  _ is _ a raspado?”

Cassian laughed. “You’ve been in Fest for how long now and haven’t had a raspado? Our tourism council will hear about this.” His jovial tone and grin had her smiling as well, despite the fact that her stomach still churned. “A raspado is scraped ice served with syrup or fruit or syrup and fruit or syrup, fruit and milk. It’s delicious. Do you like mangoes?”

“Yeah, they’re alright.” She couldn’t help but chuckle as his face lit up.

“Excellent! Then you’ll love the mangoyada.” He grinned and took her hand, tugging her down the corridor and out through a servant’s entrance.

“Wait, Your Highness, we should tell Lord Tuesso we’re leaving,” Jyn protested as Cassian led her across the courtyard to where Bodhi waited with the royal car.

“Pfft, no. As long as we’re at the children’s hospital by two, it’ll be fine.” Cassian grinned and opened the rear passenger door for her, ushering her into the car.

~*~*~*~

The clock struck three as Bodhi pulled to a halt outside the children’s hospital. Jyn had to swallow back a giggle at the indignant expression on Lord Tuesso’s face, but the prince smiled brightly. She couldn’t remember having laughed so much.


End file.
